deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SlashLion5K/Lion's Top 10 Favorite Villains
Evil is relative. That's all I'm gonna say. Only one per franchise. 10 "Memo to me:- Maim you after my meeting."'' Disney Hades is hands-down the best Disney animated movie villain. His legitimately hilarious nature and sarcastic remarks make him an actually fun bad guy. Couple that with his humorous lackeys and his likeable disposition, as well as his dastardly ways of doing things makes him a pretty fun dude. Disney Hades is easily the most enjoyable Disney villain just because of all this. 9 "Do you want to play with me? OK, let's play good guys and bad guys... I'll be the good guy, and you be the bad guy, and when you're the bad guy, you just run." This guy is legitimately creepy. There isn't much to say about Majora other than this. He's an extremely fun boss fight and has an extremely mysterious and intriguing origin and I'd like to know way more about this sadistic monster, but the way he is, he's already a spine-tingling Zelda villain. 8 "Uh-uh-uh, can't kill me the same way twice." Doomsday makes this list for being the textbook definition of a total and utter beast. When I first looked at this guy, I could tell he'd be an awesome villain to rival pretty much anything, and the fact that Doomsday has actually been successful as a villain just makes him even more threatening. To top it off, just the overall concept of a being that evolves upon death is straight-up awe inspiring. I don't truly have much more to say. 7 "I find your lack of faith disturbing."'' Darth. Fucking. Vader. This guy is the true meaning of badass villain. Not only is the concept that the main villain could be related to the hero, let alone be his father, is revolutionary, or at least it was back in the Star Wars time. But even today, Vader stands out as an awesome and feared villain, and just the mystery and aura of badass-ness this masked menace exerted when he first appeared has people shaking even today. 6 "Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away." This bastard is glorious. I truly have nothing to say about how awesome Sephiroth is, how spine-tingling his origin, motives and moves are. He's the very definition of a classic RPG Big Bad. Couple that with his awesome theme and amazing boss battles everywhere he appears, and you've truly got one of video games' greatest baddies. Now if only there was less yaoi of him & Cloud 5 "Denizens of light, answer this:- why do you hate the darkness?" I have a gajillion great things to say about Xemnas. He's dark, deep, and a character with questionable yet very philosophical motives. Everything about Xemnas as a character is deep. This begs the question, if you think about it, Xemnas could actually be right in the things he said. So was he ever a villain to begin with? 4 "For the sake of my friend who saved me, I will never give up!" He may not be a true villain, but N's backstory and contrast in beliefs to the player make him an awesome opponent to the player. He has an enigmatic personality and little is truly known about N, and maybe that's what makes him so awesome. He fights for the things he believes in, not because "lol evil is funny", and that's just what makes him so great as a rival. 3 "You've won so many battles, but the war is mine. Bow down before me."'' Vilgax is the one villain from my childhood I could NEVER let go of. This alien conqueror isn't even necessarily a bad guy. What makes him so awesome is perspective. He only wishes the best for his people and legitimately cares for them. He has ambition, sure, and he's a powerful and resilient force, but that's part of being a good villain. He conquers for himself but will defend his people at all costs. Besides that, the only reason he even opposes Ben is because of how many defeats he's had at his hands. Hell, Vilgax even ended up being a legitimately dangerous foe to Ben, even as he got stronger, Vilgax is one of the few that continue to threaten him as usual. And the best part is, Vilgax isn't evil because that's relative. 2 "GWAHAHA! Great dark hurricane! Seriously, perfect backdrop for an awesome final battle! You really sweat the details! ...Listen up! You're saying the kingdom will vanish? NOT TODAY! THIS KINGDOM IS ALL MINE! SO YOU VANISH!" King Bowser Koopa is the ORIGINAL video game villain. Ever since the original Mario games, this giant fire-breathing turtle has never let up, and surprisingly, he's pretty deep for a Mario character. Not only that, but what ISN'T to love about a classic video game villain, the fire-spewing King of Koopas? Funny, likeable, and generally a plain beast among characters, this turtle dragon is among the most memorable of video game kings. Honorable Mentions 1 "We are number one!" I don't truly have much to say about Robbie since I got into LazyTown relatively late, but his meme is great, the song is catchy, and in these honorable mentions, HE IS NUMBER ONE! 2 "My fists are forged in the flames of murder!" Two words. Bad. Ass. NUMBER 1 "Foolish little brother... If you wish to kill me, curse me! Hate me! And survive your miserable life... Run away, run away... Cling to life." Perhaps the most well-done edgy character in fiction, Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Sasuke takes the crown in this list. Truly, TRULY, is there ANYTHING bad to say about this big bro? No. Because Itachi, the man that started as a psycho, is more human than pretty much ANYBODY else in Naruto. Everything he did, he did to protect his home and his brother. He planned it all to make sure his brother was known a hero. He only wished the best for Sasuke, and took on all the hate himself to defend the things, the people he loved. That's one loyal and admirable friend, that EVERYBODY would want on their side. Even if he truly wasn't a villain, he made himself look like one, taking on all the hatred to protect his loved once. You don't get to be more of a trooper than this super brother. Beware the eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Nothing beats the bond between brothers. Category:Blog posts